


It Starts Young

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photo by Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Like poppa, like son.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Starts Young

**Author's Note:**

> _Like poppa, like son._


End file.
